1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a display panel, and in particular to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, the performance requirements of the market for the LCDs are high contrast ratio, no gray scale inversion, little color shift, high luminance, high color vividness, high color saturation, quick response, wide-viewing angle and so forth.
In the conventional thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs), an organic passivation and pixel electrodes electrically connected to thin film transistors are formed on an inorganic passivation that covers the thin film transistors so as to increase aperture ratio. Since the thickness of the organic passivation is about 40000 angstroms, the pixel electrodes formed on the organic passivation can extend above and overlap with scan lines and data lines. In the pixel design with high aperture ratio, since the thickness of the organic passivation is great (about 40000 angstroms), parasitic capacitance between the pixel electrodes and the scan lines and parasitic capacitance between the pixel electrodes and the data lines can be ignored.
In the conventional TFT-LCDs, a plurality of openings are required to be formed in the organic passivation to electrically connect transfer pads of a TFT array substrate and a common electrode of a color filter substrate. Further, silver paste is required to be dispensed at positions corresponding to the transfer pads. Since sealant and the aforesaid silver paste are formed by different dispensing processes, the dispensing of silver paste lowers throughput of the conventional TFT-LCDs. In addition, due to the dispensing of silver paste, the cell gaps of the conventional TFT-LCDs cannot be precisely controlled thereby display mura generates.